The Strange Boy
by elack
Summary: One day, while Elsa was walking through the marketplace she noticed a strange boy in a blue pullover holding a staff. she wanted to find out more about this boy and so she decides to meet him again. When she finds out who this strange boy is will she go with him to find an adventure or will she stay for the wedding of her sister?


Prolog:

Elsa had just laid down on her huge soft bed, when Anna came racing into her room. "Elsa, Elsa I have amazing News!" Anna threw herself next to her sister on the bed. Elsa turned on her side so she could see her sister's face. Anna's eyes were sparkling and her cheeks had turned a rosy red. "What is it Anna? What's the amazing news" she really did try to sound interested but she was so exhausted. All day she had been running around because many people wanted her to show them some of her snow tricks. "You won't believe what happened earlier. So Kristoff and I were walking around the market place and then we went to the little field behind the palace and that's where it happened! Elsa, Kristoff purposed to me! We are getting married!"

THE STRANGE BOY

A few days had passed since Anna told Elsa that she was getting married. Of course Elsa was happy for them and of course she had immediately blessed the wedding, but after Anna left she suddenly felt alone. She couldn't explain it but she had felt a sudden loneliness.

It was a beautiful Morning; the sun was shining on the market place of Arendelle. Elsa was sitting the steps in front of the palace gates. She was watching everyone hurry around the market, preparing for the wedding. Then she saw a young man was balancing on a fountain edge. He lost his balance and fell into the fountain. Elsa had to giggle before she went to him to ask if he was okay. He got up and looked around. When he saw Elsa running towards him he was shocked. "Are you hurt?" she smiled at him. "No I'm fine thank you" Elsa looked at the young man and now that she was standing in front of him she saw that he wasn't much older than she was. He was wearing a blue pullover with a hood that covered his hair. The pullover had a strange snow flaked design on it.

"Hello, I'm Elsa. Who are you?" she asked. She held out her hand and the boy slowly reached out to shake it. When his hand touched hers he jerked back. He looked at her hand and then at her face. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Why?" Elsa asked. This boy fascinated her, the way that he stood there, looking at her. He looked shocked and she didn't know why. A palace guard tipped her shoulder from behind. "Queen Elsa, are you ok? Did you bump your head?" he was whispering in her ear. "Excuse me?" Elsa turned around and looked into the face of the guard. "Why would I have bumped my head?" she was confused. "Well, I don't mean to seem rude but you are talking to a fountain." "What no. I'm talking to the boy standing right behind me." The guard looked over Elsa's shoulder, and then back at Elsa. " I'm sorry no one is there." Elsa turned around and saw the boy right in front of her. He was smiling. " I have to go now but if you want to talk to me, because you surely have some questions, then just come here in about five hours again. Then it will be dark and no one will wonder why you are talking to a fountain. Bye" Elsa saw him grab for an odd staff and then jump up onto a roof and disappear.

All day long Elsa had thought of the strange that she had met on the Marketplace. The guards see the boy. Why didn't they see the boy? She decided to meet him again. She wanted to know his name and where he was from. He was wearing a pullover. No one in Arendelle wore pullovers.

When the five hours passed she walked out of her bedroom and went towards the kitchen. Two guards were standing in front of the kitchen door. "Please let me pass. I would like to get something to eat because I haven't eaten anything today and I don't want to wake up the maids?" Elsa said. "Knock yourself out." A guard replied and opened the door for her.

The kitchen was a large room with big glass windows. Elsa went to the back of the kitchen, around a big table to a tall shelf. She pushed the shelf to the side and reveled a small door. The maids had told her about this door when they had caught her climbing out of a window when she was a little girl. Behind the door was a long passageway that led to a few trees not far from the marketplace.

Elsa saw the boy standing a few meters from the trees she had been hiding behind. She had been standing behind the trees for a very long time, just observing the boy. He walked back and forth always holding his Staff. Then he walked to a house and tapped on the window. He took a step back and studied the window. Just as he wanted to leave Elsa stepped out from behind the trees. "I knew you would come." The boy said with a smile. "what took you so long?" Elsa blushed. "I I'm sorry." She looked at him and he looked at her. He had beautiful blue eyes and to her surprise white hair.

"Come." The boy said. "I want to show you something." He turned around and walked a few steps. Then he stopped. "Look." Elsa went to where he was standing and looked at a window. He stretched out his hand and touched the window lightly with his fingers. There was a soft sizzling sound as a beautiful Frost flower spread it's way across the glass. "Who are you?" Elsa asked. Her voice was shaking a little and she couldn't tell if it was because she was shocked or because she was so fascinated. "My name is Jack Frost and I have the power to make snow, and as my name already says also Frost." The Boy replied with a grin.


End file.
